powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Hyper Force (Toonwriter's version)
Power Rangers Hyper Force is based on the upcoming tabletop game of the same name in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Sypnopsis Power Rangers Hyper Force is set in the year 3016 at Time Force Academy. A team of Time Force Ranger cadets must band together to defeat an ancient evil who is set on unraveling the very fabric of the universe. Under the leadership of their mentor, Jen Scott, and with the show's Game Master, Malika Lim, the newly minted Rangers will cross both time and space to complete their mission while running into many familiar eras (and faces) along the way. Characters Rangers Allies *Jen Scotts *Aisha Campbell *Trini Kwan Other characters *Alpha 55 *Ernie Villains *The Alliance **The Leader *Candius Cornicus *Volcanus *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Scorpina *Pudgy Pig *Squatt *Baboo *Finster Arsenal *Hyper Force Morphers *Hyper Blade Blasters *Iapetus Claw *Oceanus Trident *Coeus Axe *Hyperion Bow *Crius Hammer *Prometheus Saber *Cronus Laser *Selene Lance *Asteria Talons Zords *Hyper Force Megazord **Lion Hyper Zord **Serpent Hyper Zord **Cerberus Hyper Zord **Phoenix Hyper Zord **Ram Hyper Zord *Hyper Strike Megazord **Rhino Hyper Zord *Pegasus Megazord **Pegasus Hyper Zord *Gemini Megazord **Wolf Hyper Zord **Tiger Hyper Zord Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Roll Call Team-Morph: "Marv: It's Morphin Time!" "All: Hyper Force, GO!" *Marv: Hyper Force Red! Ready! Power up! *Eddie: Hyper Force Blue! Ready! Power up! *Vesper: Hyper Force Black! Ready! Power up! *Chloe: Hyper Force Pink! Ready! Power up! *Jack: Hyper Force Yellow! Ready! Power up! *Seth: Hyper Force Green! Ready! Power up! *Ricky: Hyper Force White! Ready! Power up! *Misty: Hyper Force Orange! Ready! Power up! *Amber: Hyper Force Purple! Ready! Power up! *Marv: Iapetus lion! Hyper Force Red! *Eddie: Oceanus Serpent! Hyper Force Blue! *Vesper: Coeus Cerberus! Hyper Force Black! *Chloe: Hyperion Phoenix! Hyper Force Pink! *Jack: Crius Ram! Hyper Force Yellow! *Seth: Prometheus Rhino! Hyper Force Green! *Ricky: Cronus Pegasus! Hyper Force White! *Misty: Asteria Tiger! Hyper Force Orange! *Amber: Selene Wolf! Hyper Force Purple! *Marv: Hyper acolytes from the future! All: Power Rangers Hyper Force! *Marv: Hyper Force, GO! Gallery MarvinHF.png|Marvin Shih Red_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Marv the Red Hyper Force Ranger Iapetus_Lion.png|Marvin the Red Hyper Force Ranger EddieHF.png|Eddie Banks Blue_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger Oceanus_Serpent.png|Eddie the Hyper Force Blue Ranger VesperHF.png|Vesper Vasquez Black_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger Coeus_Cerberus.png|Vesper the Hyper Force Black Ranger ChloeHF.png|Chloe Ashford Pink_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger Hyperion_Phoenix.png|Chloe the Hyper Force Pink Ranger JackHF.png|Jack Thomas Yellow_Hyper_Force_Ranger.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger Crius_Ram.png|Jack the Hyper Force Yellow Ranger GreenRangerJace.png|Seth Reynolds hyperforce_green_ranger_by_greencosmos80-dbsg4xo.jpg|Seth the Hyper Force Green Ranger Alpha 55.png|Alpha 55 Reid.Chris_.jpg|Ricky Wilcox White Hyper Force Ranger.png|Ricky the White Hyper Force Ranger Hyper Force Morpher.png|Hyper Force Morphers MistyandAmber.png|Misty and Amber Fisher Orange and Purple Hyper Rangers.png|Misty and Amber the Hyper Force Orange and Purple Rangers LionHyperZord.png|Red Lion Hyper Zord CerberusHyperZord.png|Black Cerberus Hyper Zord SerpentHyperZord.png|Blue Serpent Hyper Zord RamHyperZord.png|Yellow Ram Hyper Zord PhoenixHyperZord.png|Pink Phoenix Hyper Zord Hyperforce_zords_by_greencosmos80-dbsi3ff.jpg|Hyper Force Zords and Megazords PegasusZord.png|PegasusZord Pegasus Megazord.png|Pegasus Megazord Gemini Zords.png|Tiger and Wolf Zords Gemini Megazord.png|Gemini Megazord Hyperforce_weapons_by_greencosmos80-dbt63ua.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons hyperforce_weapons_wave_2_by_greencosmos80-dbt6892.jpg|Hyper Force Weapons (Wave 2) Jen profileprfanonwiki.jpg|Jen Scotts Prtf-pink.png|Time Force Pink Ranger MMPR Aisha.jpg|Aisha Campbell MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Aisha the Yellow Ranger Ellen Wong as Trini2.png|Trini Kwan MMPR-Yellow USA.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Jason.png|Jason Lee Scott Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Jason the Red Ranger MMPR2_Kim_S2.png|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-pink-Kimberly.png|Kimberly the Pink Ranger Black-Ranger-Power-Rangers-Zack-Taylor-f.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black-Zack.png|Zack the Black Ranger Adampark.jpg|Adam Park Mmpr-black-Zack.png|Adam the Black Ranger 02_Mighty_Morphin'___Billy_Cranston_01.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-blue2.png|Billy the Blue Ranger Tomax2.jpg|Tomax Oliver 180px-Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger tommy_oliver_cadmus_clone.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-white-clone.png|Tommy the White Ranger (Cadmus clone) Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Sentai Kakurangers.jpg|Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers PinkAlienRanger.jpg|Pink Alien Ranger power rangers zeo team2.png|Power Rangers Zeo 20101022004214!Turboranger.jpg|Power Rangers Turbine Racers Turbo-greenmale.png|Liam the Green Turbine Ranger Turbo-purple.png|Alyson the Purple Turbine Ranger Rocket Turbo.PNG|Paul the Rocket Turbine Ranger Turbo-white.png|Barry the White Turbine Ranger Fiveman001.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green Supersonic Ranger.png|Tyrone the Green Supersonic Ranger 180px-BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad DavidTrueheart.jpg|David Trueheart Green Eagle Ranger.png|David the Green Eagle Ranger Lisa Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple Vulture Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Jennifer-Tung.jpg|Wilana Mizuno Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Wilana the Pink Peacock Ranger Jesse 2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Eddie Alvarez.jpg|Amuro Cronos SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Amuro the Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Category:Series Category:Toonwriter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Crossovers